Phantasmal Ace
by Lt. Commander Richie
Summary: Samantha Magenta Manson and Ethan Tucker Foley are at Sky High. Did you know their best friend Danny Fenton was there too? Apparently nobody in this world knows the meaning of the term 'discontinued'. Well, that's what this is, and enjoy your 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantasmal Ace**

_©®™ Lt. Commander Richie_

_((Well, DR. COFFIN wanted it, so here it is. A full-blown Danny Phantom - Sky High crossover. Enjoy. I realize I probably shouldn't be posting this at the moment, giving my predicament with Suule Urwa, Misplaced Time and several other unfinished fictions. But hell, who cares? Also, can anybody give me, word for word, Principal Power's speech? I kinda need it for the next chapter. That and I lost my copy of Sky High.))_

_Chapter 1

* * *

_

"_Magenta_, hurry up!" An African-American boy with large glasses, wearing a yellow shirt and green pants yelled. The girl on the front stoop of her own house grunted in simple reply.

"Stop calling me by my middle name, _Ethan_. Ever since you hacked Casper Middle School's files and found it out, that's all you've been calling me!" She could be described as an extremely Gothic girl, her hair in bao buns with purple streaks falling on either side of her face. She wore a purple camouflage tank top, with a teal one underneath. Under all that was a purple net top with purple striped arm bands and several spiked bracelets. Her black skirt had two chains hanging from it, and she was wearing purple fishnets along with her purple-black combat boots. Those were the only things besides her choker that hadn't changed in her outfit.

"Fine Sam, but only if you stop calling me Ethan. Makes me feel like my dad." The boy responded, as the duo stood on the street corner waiting for their bus. The Gothic girl simply grinned in response.

"Ethan Tucker Foley, that's no way to treat your friends. I simply called you by your name." Sam grinned. She shoved one of her best friends playfully on the shoulder, and he shoved back. After an impromptu shoving match that Sam won, the bus slowly pulled up. As the door opened, a portly man tipped his blue hat.

"Mornin'." He greeted.

"Is this the bus to… Ky-say Ihg-hay?" Tucker asked, slowly climbing aboard.

"Shush! Every super villain in the tri-county area knows Pig Latin!" The man commanded, slamming the pneumatic door shut behind the duo. They took the empty bench behind the driver, Tucker taking the window and Sam taking the aisle. Tucker turned, looking at a familiar face.

"Hey Larry!" The boy called, and a frizzy-haired, bespectacled kid across the aisle put his nose up in the air.

"Why are you still talking to me? You're not _nearly _cool enough!" Was his automatic response, dating back to sixth grade when he did homework for one of the football players with his friend Mikey. Any and all comebacks were obscured by seatbelts and lap bars sliding out and locking into place, as the pier suddenly ended and the bus rocketed into the air.

"Next stop, Maxville Metropolis!"

* * *

"Is this the bust to Sky High?" A boy and a girl had just boarded the bus, and were standing at the side of the driver. Needless to say, he shushed him.

"SSSSH! Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here?"

"N-no, sorry." The boy was flustered, most likely because he was only SLIGHTLY freaked out, perhaps? Other than that, the girl he was with looked calm enough.

"What's your name, freshman?" The bus driver asked.

"W-Will Stronghold." Ok, the stutter young William had was officially really, REALLY stupid. But the bus driver gulped. So did half the bus, including Sam and Tucker.

"The son of the Commander and Jetstream?" The boy nodded, and Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. Sam's of pure 'Oh great' ness, and Tucker's of pure 'No WAY!' ness. The driver stood up and shook Will's hand.

"I'm Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, and if there is ANYTHING I can do to make you more comfortable, just let me know. You two. Up. The seat behind Ron Wilson is reserved for Will Stronghold." The duo blanched. Well, Sam anyway.

"No, It's ok, you don't have to." Will said, as Ron went to sit back down.

"No, no, I want to! You're third generation, man! Magenta, get up." Tucker said. Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Why? He only needs one seat. And stop calling me _Magenta_. My name's Sam and you know it." Sam snapped.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend!" Tucker said, getting a few weird looks from the surrounding people.

"She/he's not my boy/girlfriend!" The duo that had just boarded said, getting a 'Yeah, when little green globs pilot giant war suits' look from Tucker and a bemused look from Sam.

_Kinda like me and Danny… _Sam mused.

"We're just friends." Will protested further.

"Yeah, the best!" His friend added, but pretty much everyone could see the pained expression she wore when he said that. Just then, Larry stood up.

"In that case, hi. I'm Larry." He said in a voice that he thought was supposed to sound like… Well, not like him, as he took off his glasses and shook his frizzy orange hair a bit. The girl gave him a look, and they both continued towards the back of the bus until they struck up a conversation with a Wangsta in fluorescents.

"Think this will be more normal than Casper, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"BAM!"

"No, not really."

* * *

After plummeting off a bridge, doing loop-de-loops and flying so fast that they almost broke the sound barrier, the ride to school should have been easy going for Sam and Tucker. In fact, they should have been calm, normal and relaxed. After all, they had seat belts and lap bars, instead of just their best friend's arms holding them away from the effects of gravity. But no. Sam and Tucker screamed with the rest of the freshmen, simply because the bus rattled and shook so much at the apex of that second loop, they thought they were under attack by Pariah Dark. Again. They were practically kissing the ground when they got to the floating school.

"He's not here yet." Sam observed, flicking her fingers in a manner that suggested that she wanted to grow claws.

"He's fine, Sam. He can fly at nine-hundred-something miles an hour without using too much energy. He's probably eating breakfast. Or maybe Jazz is driving him to Casper High." Tucker answered, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's not here yet." She repeated, crossing her arms and looking at her purple spider watch. Walking, they caught up with the rest of the freshmen. Cheering caught their attention.

"Welcome freshmen, don't be shy, welcome newbies to Sky High! Juniors, seniors, all the rest, where back to school time is the best!" A cheerleading squad made up of seven girls all did a complex routine, before rolling forward and jumping into the air and merging into the middle girl. "Woohoo! We're number one! Sky High rules!"

"Shallow little witch… I almost miss having Dora's amulet." Sam muttered. The entire group stopped as a whirlwind held them in place. A few people began to choke, until a fat boy (how ironic!) stopped in front of them. A stretchy guy bounded down the steps and stopped next to his supposed friend.

"Hey, freshmen!" One yelled. It was the stretchy one.

"Your attention please." The super fast one continued. The one on the right picked up.

"I'm Lash, this is my buddy Speed, and on behalf of the Sky High welcoming committee…" The stretchy one started, stretching his arm out and holding out his hand. He poked Tucker in the chest."

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new-student fee." Speed finished. Tucker piped up with some of the most useless knowledge EVER.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook…" Sam hit him upside the head lightly.

"You _read _the handbook?" She asked, disbelieving. Tucker shrugged.

"Very funny guys, but I can take it from here. Hi, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president, _and I scratch my butt like a Purpleback Gorilla_." Her voice suddenly changed to that of a boy's, and her eyes turned a vividly glowing green. Sam and Tucker doubled over in laughter, closely followed by the rest of the group. A boy in a red and white tee with a red splotch on the chest, blue pants and red shoes phased out of Gwen's body, pointing and laughing.

"Oh man, that was great…" He trailed off, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye before laughing again. Gwen fixed him with a glare, but continued to explain the rules of the grounds. The boy walked up to the group by passing through Gwen's side, and took Sam and Tucker's arms and drug them to the back of the group.

"Danny! What took you so long, dude?" Tucker asked. The boy shrugged.

"Traffic. Of the Boeing 747 kind. Got hit by one while I was still over Star City. Then Starman came up and nearly hit me with his staff because he was mad at me for something or another. Long story short, I got turned around over Gotham, hitched a ride on the wing of one of the busses that was flying through the general airspace, and then phased through the ground and came up in Gwen over there." Danny supplied.

"-And if you just pay attention to those simple rules, I promise you won't fall off the edge of the school." Everyone laughed at that.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantasmal Ace**

_©®™ Lt. Commander Richie_

_((Well hey there people!))_

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

"Well, if it isn't the Nerd, Goth and her little boyfriend." A sneering voice cut into the conversation the trio was having on the way to the gym for something called 'Power Placement'. They all froze, Danny and Sam turning first.

"HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND!" They yelled in unison. The African-American girl behind them, with her black hair in ringlets and wearing a blue jean mini and a purple shirt, sneered.

"Whatever, losers. I always knew you two," She paused, pointing at Sam and Tucker, "Had powers, but I was in the dark about Danny. So tell me Astro-boy, what power do you have?" The girl sneered again, her brown eyes glinting with- was that malice?

"I can overshadow people, Valerie." Technically, he was telling the truth, but that was only one of many of his powers.

"Whatever. You little freshman losers can go ahead and be put in sidekick, I'm here on a VladCo scholarship. See you." Valerie sneered, continuing through the double doors into the gym. Sam, Tucker and Danny all traded looks.

"Valerie Gray?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Here? But, she doesn't have powers!" Danny added.

"SWEET!" Tucker yelled, taking off after Valerie. Sam and Danny hung their heads.

"Oh no." They droned in unison.

* * *

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers, and on behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." A woman in her late forties in a crisp skirt suit stood behind a podium, giving a speech to the assembled freshmen and several transfers. Someone in back yelled and clapped. They were met by silence.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement, and your own heroic journey will begin." Sam tuned the Principal out, instead focusing on a conversation Will Stronghold and his girlfriend were having.

"Power Placement?" Will gulped.

"Sounds fascist." His green-wearing girlfriend commented. Sam leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear. He was zonked, listening to the Principal.

"Leafy knows a big, smart sounding word." Sam muttered sarcastically. But before she could stop her Techno-geek best friend, he was spouting off MORE knowledge.

"Power Placement. It's how they decide where you go. The hero track-" Sam cut him off.

"Or the loser track. And why are you suddenly the fountain of knowledge? Did you go twelve hours in front of the Cram-tastic 5000 again?"

"Th-th-th- there's a loser track?" Will seemed PRETTY fixated on Power Placement now.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support'. But me and _Magenta _here are already well versed in Hero Support, right? I mean, after following Dann-" Sam put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, _Ethan_, or else."

"But for now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure…_ Begin! Comets Away!_" Their Principal, after shouting a catchphrase, dissolved into a ball of light and flew out of the room. The students, transfixed, turned and got a surprise as they faced the doors. The center ring of the court they stood on had risen, a man in Aviators, a school jacket and basketball shorts holding a clipboard perched on top. It wasn't that he was freaky or anything, but hey, his shorts were SHORT.

"Looks like Coach Tetslaff's husband." Tucker remarked, taking out his PDA from a pocket in his orange windbreaker. Their former PE teacher, a rather… Large blonde woman obsessed with the Presidential Fitness Test, was a nightmare.

"I think he IS Coach Tetslaff's husband." Danny remarked.

"Coach Tetslaff isn't married, guys. Now listen to what this guy has to say." Sam snapped, practically forcing Danny and Tucker to look up at the platform.

"All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom. You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And yes, you will do so in front of the _entire_ class." The entire class groaned, only a few brightening. Danny was among those doing the groaning.

"I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero, or _sidekick_." Coach Boomer spat out the word like it was some racial slander, not the name of a session of classes. "Now, every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them, _whiner-babies_, who see fit to question, and to complain about their placement. But let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final. So there will be no _whiner-babies_. Are we clear?"

Only the people in the first and second rows of students heard what he said last, and then only grunted in response. But Danny heard what he was about to do. The sharp intake of breath, clicking jaw… It was like him and his Ghostly Wail.

"Cover your ears, guys." He warned Sam and Tucker. They both did as they were told. Good timing, too.

"I _said_, are. _WE_. **_CLEAR_**?" Coach Boomer boomed in a sonic voice, nowhere near as loud, or destructive as the Ghostly Wail, but still bad.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" Everyone yelled in unison, standing at attention. Four chrome steps slid out of the platform.

"Go time!" The Coach yelled, but this time in a normal voice. "You! What's your name?" He was pointing at Larry.

"L-L-Larry." The nerd stuttered, and Coach Boomer sneered.

"Little Larry? Get up here." Coach Boomer commanded, and behind her Sam could hear Will's girlfriend muttering.

"What's humiliating him in front of all these people going to prove? This is so unfair."

"If life were to suddenly… Get fair, I doubt it would happen in High School." Will tried to console his girlfriend. Tucker watched in amazement as the nerd that used to do homework for the jocks took off his glasses… And suddenly turned into a twenty-foot, twenty-ton Rock Golem.

"CAR!" Coach Boomer yelled, and a rusted-out old car with _HERO _graffitied on one door fell from the ceiling. Larry the Golem caught it with ease. "Big Larry. Hero."

Larry stepped down triumphantly, as Coach Boomer pointed at the back of the group.

"Mightier-Than-Thou, let's get it over with." Valerie stepped through the crowd and onto the platform. Closing her eyes, she was enveloped in a black and red suit with a clear red faceplate. Opening her eyes, three squares appeared around her head and all blasted pink beams of some sort of energy.

"I have a hoverboard too. You want to see it?" Valerie asked, her nose turned up as her suit retracted back into her skin.

"Hero!" Coach Boomer yelled, after looking down at his clipboard and seeing where she was getting her scholarship from. As Valerie stepped down, she shoved Danny hard on the arm. He fell over and his hand slipped through the floor. He pulled it back out, just to see the Wangsta Sam and Tucker had told him about walk THROUGH his arm. The Wangsta jumped up onto the platform, getting a disapproving look from Coach Boomer.

"Did I _say _you were next?"

"Name's _Zach_, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." The Wangsta replied. Sam turned to Danny, helping him up.

"Don't let her get to you." Sam condoled, as Danny broke away from her grip.

"No, I _can't _let her get to me, because _then _I would be ripped apart, molecule by molecule! Wait, no, that's my parents. Valerie wants to dismember me, dismember the dismembered limbs, and then chuck them all into the Ghost Zone!" Danny began to rant, his voice getting several octaves higher.

"**_SIDEKICK_**!" Coach Boomer yelled, this time the trio didn't have a warning to cover their ears.

"You! Front and center!" It was then that the trio realized that he was pointing at Tucker.

* * *

Ok, since this is pretty movie-based, updates should come quicker than usual. Only when I DON'T have the dialogue, will I be slower in updating. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantasmal Ace**

_©®™ Lt. Commander Richie._

_((Yaaaaaaaay update! Couldn't resist the Shirtless!Danny stint in here, either.))_

_Chapter 3_

**DaNnYpHaNtOmSkYhIgH**

"Let me start off by saying what an _honor _it is to…" Tucker started.

"It that your power? _Butt-kissery_?" Boomer asked.

"Very funny, sir. I've heard you had a wicked sense of humor…" Tucker continued.

"Shut up and power up." Boomer demanded.

"Right away sir." Tucker said, turning to face the crowd… And promptly melting into a puddle. Sam and Danny looked at each other, then to the puddle that was their best friend, then back to each other, and burst out laughing. They laughed loud enough to drown out what Boomer said next. All they heard was 'SIDEKICK!'. A boy in black was next, and he sprouted two extra arms.

"Hero!" A blonde in green white and red walked up afterwards, flipped into the air, and turned into a giant rubber ball with a red star on it and green stripes.

"Side-_kick_!" A boy with dreadlocks spat onto the wall, earning a disgusted sound from the crowd. Boomer made a comment about super spit, and began to make a mark on the clipboard. The boy drew Boomer's attention to the wall again, where there was now exposed rebar.

"Acid spit. HERO!" A blonde boy in yellow and blue was after that, shifting form and turning into Coach Boomer.

"Ho! Hero! And a handsome one at that. Get out of here, knucklehead." Boomer looked down at the crowd, and pointed at Sam.

"Purple kid, let's go." Sam rolled her eyes and walked up onto the platform. "What's your shtick?"

"I'm a shape shifter." Sam answered, crossing her arms.

"Ok, shift it." Boomer commanded. Sam uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes again, crouching down and shrinking until she became… A guinea pig? Danny and Tucker exchanged glances. Then started laughing. They didn't stop until she was standing in front of the duo.

"You done?"

"Not yet." They responded in unison, then continued laughing for a few seconds.

"Red splotch, c'mon." Boomer commanded, and Danny gulped. He and Tucker had stopped laughing. As he walked up, Sam and Tucker gave him thumbs up.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-so-skater-I'm-cooler-than-you, what can you do?" Boomer asked. Danny jumped into the air and sucked himself into Boomer's body.

"Hi, I'm Coach Boomer. Don't let the short shorts and inferiority complex fool you, I'm a stud." Boomer said in Danny's voice. As Danny exited, he hardly had any time to cover his ears before he was blasted into a wall.

"SIDEKICK!"

**DaNnYpHaNtOmSkYhIgH**

"I'm telling you guys, Boomer's gonna regret makin' me a sidekick." Zach was saying, as Sam looked down at her lunch. The salad was extremely dry-looking, with a few croutons thrown in for extra measure. She rolled her eyes and tuned out Zach's account of how Boomer was going to drop his keys, and how Zach wasn't going to glow to help him find them.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym!" Tucker called after the shape-changer that had impersonated Coach Boomer.

_The cafeteria staff requests that the sidekicks need to stop ordering Hero sandwiches._

"Hey Sam, sit next to me!" Danny said, sitting down. Tucker sat next to her, Layla next, then Zach. Will sat across from Layla.

"Ok, am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" Everyone looked up, and Danny snickered for a second, then stopped when he saw the look everyone was giving him. Then it dawned on, surprisingly, Zach.

"Dude," Zach started, only half-waiting for Will's half-hearted reply of 'what?' "That's _Warren Peace_."

"_That's _Warren Peace?" Layla asked, leaning over Will's shoulder to get a better look.

"Yeah." Zach said.

"I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his Dad's a villain. Baron Battle." Layla said, almost in awe.

"So where do I come in?" Will asked.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence!" Tucker started.

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Sam finished. The two looked at each other over Danny's head. Danny was shoveling food into his face at a disgusting rate. They looked at Danny. They cracked up. Warren trained his attention on them, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's great. My first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy. Is he still looking?" Will asked, and Warren's head snapped back.

"Nah." Layla reassured.

"I _thought _you said he _wasn't _looking!" Will said, after looking over his shoulder and catching the glare again.

**DaNnYpHaNtOmSkYhIgH**

Danny finally finished his lunch and went to deposit his tray. In doing so, he had to pass Warren Peace's table. As he passed in front of the boy, a wisp of vapor escaped his mouth. What he didn't see, however, was an identical wisp rising into the air to his left.

"Danny! C'mon! Ron is closing the doors!" Tucker yelled, pulling Danny and Sam along by their elbows. True to his word, the bus was waiting for nobody, because as they got to the runway Ron was taking off.

"Smooth." Sam muttered, wrenching her elbow out of Tucker's grip. Danny grinned. Grabbing both of his friends shoulders, he turned intangible. A feeling like slipping through water invaded their senses, and suddenly they were free falling out the bottom of the school. A burst of white light, and they leveled out.

"Don't DO that!" Sam and Tucker both yelled. Danny grinned, green eyes glinting gleefully. He loved flying, and who wouldn't?

"Don't do what? This?" Danny asked, flipping upside down and plummeting towards the ground. His passengers screamed bloody murder. Danny laughed, putting on a boost of speed and setting off towards Amity Park.

**DaNnYpHaNtOmSkYhIgH**

"Danny! How was school?" Jack Fenton barged into the kitchen, making Danny jump. His Ghosty-O's went everywhere, and milk sloshed down his shirt.

"DAD!" Danny yelled, throwing his now empty bowl into the sink and taking off the shirt to wring it out.

"Sorry son, but I wanted to show you my newest invention! It's called the Fenton Ghost Strainer!" The man said, holding up a metal colander. One difference though, was that it was flat with the Fenton emblem on it. There were handles on either side, and the ever present (at least with the expunging inventions) Side One: Separate, Side Two: Merge.

"Interesting thought, dad, but I gotta go get a new shirt." Danny said, sprinting for the stairs with the wet shirt in hand. By the time he got upstairs, he was panting. He slammed the door to his room and flung his shirt into his hamper, getting a new one from his closet.

"Nice shirt Danny. Isn't that the one you wore when you split yourself? You didn't do that again, did you? If you did, let's go bowling!" A voice came from behind him. Tucker's voice. It was coming from the computer. Stupid video messaging… Danny looked down. Sure enough, the red blot usually on his shirt was replaced by a red circle with a line though it on this one.

"Forgot I owned it." Danny said absentmindedly, sitting down at his computer and opening up the internet.

"Hey Danny? You there?" Sam's voice came over the speakers, as a box with her in it popped up. "Nice shirt."

"Forgot he owned it." Tucker supplied.

"Yeah, ok. Danny, did you know that there's an 'Undead Teacher' marathon on tonight?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"No, what channel?" He asked, as he flipped through pages on the Danny Phantom fan club site. Man, this stuff was hilarious. A bunch of fan girls declaring their love for him over the internet.

"The UGHN." Sam said, and she typed something onto her computer.

"The United Ghost Hunting Network? Figures." Tucker said, leaning out of the frame for a second and coming back in with a pencil and a piece of paper. "So, if you're battling a purely ectoplasmic being in ethereal form, do you hand your hero A.) A crossbow with silver bolts, B.) An ectoplasm-based Fenton brand weapon or C.) A Fenton brand ghost containing thermos?"

"Hmm, I dunno _Ethan_. The crossbow, maybe?" Sam said, the sarcasm practically dripping from her words.

"I already did the homework, Tucker. I said B then C." Danny said, closing the internet and opening DOOMED. He logged in, and was bombarded by questions from someone he'd never even heard of.

_Hi Danny! How was your first day at Sky High? _It was from a green robed character with red pigtails sticking out of the hood. In the character's hand was a wooden staff. They must have gotten the secret Cleric upgrade under that rock next to the rip that led to Level 0.

"Uh guys, log onto DOOMED. Quick." Danny said, closing the video conversations and responding to the instant message.

_Uh, who's this? _His black haired character appeared on the screen in front of the redhead in green.

_It's Layla, silly! Will's gonna log on in a minute. _The character said, lifting the staff and saying a few things to trap a seventh level demon samurai lord in vines. Yep, definitely Layla. Another character, this time in red white and blue Astro-armor with brown hair, flew through the scene to smack another demon samurai lord across the field and into a building.

_Leave him alone! _Someone yelled, stepping in front of Danny. It was a huge hulking black clad figure, with a small ponytail and decorated with magenta skulls.

_Yeah! He's not who you think he is! _A smaller figure in yellow jumped in front of the hulking figure. The usernames? Chaos and FriarTuck.

_Sam! Tucker! It's ok, it's Will and Layla. _Danny said, blocking a shot from another demon samurai lord. A figure in neon yellows with matching white hair flew through the air, hitting each samurai lord with a kick or punch. The last three were all in a group, and the figure threw an energy grenade at them. They exploded in a shower of green light.

_Dudes! Like, what's up? _Can you guess who? If you say something like Zach, ding ding ding, you're right. The screen name was ZachAttack, no surprise.

_Nice moves Zach! _Tucker said. Zach was standing in front of the motley group, a look of awe on his face and his head tilted upwards. He was staring at Sam's character.

_Dude, you never said you were friends with Chaos! _Zach said, addressing Tucker.

_You never asked._ Sam said, the usual magenta colored face disappearing and showing her face. Sighing, she held up and hand and counted down on her fingers.

_Dude, Chaos is a girl? _Zach asked, just as Sam hit one.

_Yes, she's a girl. Who did you think she was, Mr. Lancer?_ Sam and Danny both laughed at Tucker's crack at their former teacher who had, incidentally, beaten the game seventeen times. Just as Danny was about to say something, his screen fuzzed out and a wisp of blue escaped his mouth. He jumped back and transformed, his eyes turning green, his hair turning white and his regular clothes being replaced by a black hazmat suit with white accents and a flying P inside a D.

"Three… Two… One…" Danny muttered, holding up his hand and counting down, much as Sam had.

"CHOILD!"

"Figures."


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantasmal Ace**

_(C)(r)(TM) Lt. Commander Richie_

_((sosososo sorry for the wait!))_

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

"Hey Technus! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size for a change? Or better yet, someone the size of your ego?" Danny asked, turning intangible at the last second to allow passage for a weedwhacker through his upper torso. The two had been battling for the better part of twenty minutes. Danny couldn't even tell when it was the last time it took this long to take out Technus.

"Do not mock me, choild, for Oi am Technus! Measter of all things Funky Fresh and Electronic!" The large green and black figure yelled. It quieted for a moment, then said in a smaller voice: "Oi was doing it again, wasn't Oi?"

"Yep." After shuddering at the seventies lingo, Danny attempted to end the fight by giving the green and black junk Goliath a right uppercut. All he succeded in doing was hurting his hand.

"Very well then. Foolish choild, you cannot beat me! Oi shall find my daught- OUCH!" The master of electronics yelped as Danny unplugged something.

"So... Unplugging stuff hurts?" Danny asked, reaching for another cord.

"Stop that!" Technus yelled, as Danny unplugged something.

"Nyah!" Danny stuck out his tongue, and unplugged something else.

"Quit it, or I'll be forced to lay the smackdown on you, Daddy-o!"

"Dude. Your lingo _seriously _needs an upgrade. Not just your form, Mullet-head." A familiar voice came from the ground.

"Danny! Is he still running on Portals XL?" Another someone yelled up. Names? Sam and Tucker.

"From what I can tell? Yeah! Can you hack his system and turn him into junk?" Danny yelled, dodging a giant-sized Hair-Vac 3000.

"He's not Skulker's operating system anymore! I can't hack him, the firewall is too powerful!" Tucker yelled, and the three friends shared an 'EW!' look.

"No matter how many times we say that, it's still _really_ disgusting." Sam deadpanned. In the space of the conversation, a small button had appeared on the hulk's chest. Technus quickly pressed it, and the sound resulting was really, really big. Along with cackling. Lots of cackling.

"Farewell, Ghost Choild, I will be back to cause more mayhem! For Oi am Technus, Funky Fresh measter of all things electronic and beeping! ...Oi did it again, didn't Oi?" Technus paused, long gray coat flapping slightly in the aftermath of the explosion.

"Yeah." All three replied, as Sam held up a Fenton Thermos. The blue beam shot out, but missed Technus.

"Hah!" The ghost master of electronics retorted, before dissolving into a cloud of green with blue binary numbers and black glasses and jumping into a streetlamp.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to Hero Support." A man in his forties with greying blonde-ish hair made his way into the classroom. Danny sighed and continued doodling on his already doodle-filled notebook.

"My name is..." Their teacher trailed off, jumping behind his desk and jumping back in a red white and blue outfit. "All-American Boy!"

Tucker exchanged excited looks with Layla, and Zach looked Sam's way. She gave him a wierded-out look, and he turned his attention back to the front of the room.

"But nowadays, you can just call me Mr. Boy." The teacher continued, holding his hip as he made his way to the front of his desk and sat down. Zach raised his hand. As Mr. Boy pointed, he immediately spoke up.

"Uh, yeah, when do we pick our names and costumes? Cause I _totally _call dibs on Zach Attack." Zach said.

"That's your DOOMED screen-name, doofus." Sam said, sneering. She was miffed about missing Technus with the Thermos the night before.

"I know, but I'm cool like that." Zach replied.

"Actually, Mr. McLain, we don't _get _to pick our costumes. On Graduation day, you are assigned to your Hero and he-" Layla cut in.

"Or she." She said, slighty peeved.

"Or she, thank you Miss Undergrowth, will choose your name and costume. I believe this is mostly to avoid clashing colors. So you see, when I was paired with..." Mr. Boy stopped for a moment, pulling down a wall chart with a Hero/Sidekick team on it. "The Commander, red white and blue it was."

Sam, Tucker and Danny paused for a moment. Did Mr. Boy say _McLain_? And _Undergrowth_? All three shrugged it off, returning their attention to their respective tasks at hand. (Read: Ignoring Zach, Sucking Up and Doodling.)

"Excuse me. I didn't know you worked for The Commander." Will said. Prety much everyone winced. Visibly or non.

"I worked _with _The Commander. We were a _team_, Mr. Uh- Mr. Stronghold." Mr. Boy corrected, looking down at his papers for a moment to see who was sitting where. "Stronghold. You... Steve's son?"

"What's sucking up going to do, anyway? It's like you asking your dad for a later curfew." Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Or Sam wearing pink." Danny added. The two snickered. Just then, the building shook. Mr. Boy jumped for the ceiling, and a few kids ducked under their tables. The power went out, and it was completely dark in the room. A yellow-green glow started emitting from Zach.

"Hey, whaddya know? He _does _glow!" Sam remarked, getting a laugh from a few people.

"Told ya." Zach retorted. Danny looked around. With Technus on the loose and an explosion that big, the two had to be related. A large headed figure with iridescent eyes walked into the darkened classroom. Just then, the lights turned on. It wasn't an alien, as several people had yelled just before, but a man with a huge head almost like Blockbuster's and safety goggles on.

"Sorry, sorry. Little misfire in the Mad Science lab. No need to panic," The large-headed teacher paused to think for a moment, "Unless you're a single-celled organisim."

Mad Science lab? If Technus found that, they would be in a world of hurt. Heck, the guy would pose even more of a threat than normal!

"_Mr. _Medulla. We in Hero Support are trained _never _to panic." Mr. Boy was hanging upside-down from an AC vent. The vent suddenly broke, and gravity took over. He was thrown head-first into a trashcan. As he righted himself, he attempted to pull it off his head. Everyone began to laugh.

"I'll get the nurse. Unless she's injured."

* * *

Two weeks later, they hadn't found Technus. Between Hero Support homework and keeping his REAL grades away from his parents, Danny hardly had time to Go Ghost, let alone go INTO the Ghost Zone to find him. Jazz was no help either. Insisting on helping him on his homework, she usually made him get it wrong. However, at school he was almost a MASTER at the quick-change they were forced to do before Gym. Zach had once ended up in his BOXERS! Well, Danny's pants had fallen down revealing _his _on his first try, so he couldn't really boast about that one. So far, he had been picked ONCE for Save The Citizen (Freshmen VS Seniors), and it was unfair teams. He was stuck with a blonde Senior sidekick named Stephanie Brown, or something like that. She didn't have a power she could show, but she kept getting up no matter how many times Lash or Speed threw her into a wall, so Danny figured it was high resistance to pain.

So, Danny had overshadowed Speed, taken out Lash and saved the citizen. Not too hard, seeing as he had once saved an overly-pregnant lady from the wrath of the Lunch Lady. In _sixth grade_. After that, he was hailed as a hero for a grand total of twenty-four hours. Surprised that Lash and Speed hadn't incurred the wrath of someone like Sidney Poindexter after their sudden swirly-spree exacted on Tucker, Danny finally took a weekend and his map of the Ghost Zone, and went Ghost in his parent's lab. Taking the portal online with his thumbprint, he made his way through the vast expanses and stayed well away from Walker's prison.

"What do you want _me_ to do? I'm the Master of Time, not Ghostfinders dot com." The figure speaking was adorned in a purple cape and hood. He was tiny, about the size of a toddler, but his voice was deep and wisened.

"Please? I swear, this will be the _last_ time I ever ask you to help me with something this small. Please?" Danny insisted. Clockwork's shoulders drooped.

"That's what you said the last three times, Danny." Clockwork said exasperatedly.

"I had it at two." Danny said, counting a few things on his fingers.

"This makes three." Clockwork finished the conversation with a sweep of his hand, and turned back to his many monitors.

"Can you just find Technus for me? If he gets into Tucker's PDA and gets to school, he could get into the Mad Science lab! They have dangerous weaponry in there! He could take out the whole school! Wow. That's ironic." Danny finished, realizing how ironic saving school (which he semi-hated with a passion) would be.

"No. I will _not _help you. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Clockwork said, moving slightly to the right to float in front of a monitor. There was a slight clanging across the room as a rather beaten-looking thermos fell off a floating table and hitthe ground. Danny looked as if he was ready to bolt like a scared rabbit when it hit the ground. Clockwork was still impassive.

"Is... Is he..." Danny began, slowly inching towards what could be classified as a door.

"He's still stuck. No, he won't get out any time soon. Yes, he's the reason why I'm in trouble." Clockwork answered several things as he crossed the room and lifted the thermos from the ground. It rattled a bit, and a hairline crack got a bit longer. Danny's mouth was still open, like he was about to ask the questions that Clockwork had just answered.

* * *

"So then, what can we document about the effects of Argnomonium on Supers?" Mr. Medulla had just replaced the glass covering on a large yellow crystal that had knocked out all the girls in the Freshman Sidekick class- and Zach. Danny raised his hand from under the pile of the two girls that had been sitting on either side of him. They had both been knocked out and fell on top of him, and it was taking all his willpower not to just use his enhanced strength to pick them both up and put them somewhere else.

"That girls, and Zach, are knocked out by it?" Danny asked. Mr. Medulla nodded. Several other boys wrote down the answers in their notebooks, and only about a third of those taking the time to grab a female counterpart's and do the same.

_Will Mr. Medulla please come to my office? _Principal Powers said over the intercom, interrupting anything Mr. Medulla was about to say. There was a moment's pause, then:

_NOW, Richard._

People began to snicker, and down the hall there was outright laughing. Tucker was rolling on the floor laughing, and Danny was snickering while still trying to hold up his lab partners. Finally he burst into laughter, and one of his arms went intangible. The blonde that could turn into a rubber ball fell through the arm and hit her head on the floor.

"You're _dead_, Foley..." She mumbled, and rolled over. Meanwhile, Mr. Medulla had left the room, and the other girls were beginning to wake up. Layla sat up from where she was leaning against Sam, holding her head. Then Sam sat up, also holding her head.

"Anybody get the license and registration of the Semi that hit me on Level Two?" She mumbled, grabbing the nearest seat and sitting in it.

"Zach was out of it, too." Layla said, and Sam brightened.

"Ok, feeling better." Sam said, sitting up. A few guys were standing around Zach, who was still out of it. One was Will Stronghold. The boy to his left prodded Zach with his shoe. Layla walked around the science station Zach had been standing at and knelt down next to his head.

"SAM HAS THE TIKI SUPER BONUS AND YOU DON'T!" She suddenly screamed, making Zach jump nearly a mile and stand on the science station.

"Don't _do _that!" He yelled, shaking so much that his cellphone fell out of his pocket and hit the ground. Danny gasped as a wisp of blue escaped his mouth.

"Oh, great." Danny muttered, practically dropping the brunette that was still leaning against him and dashing out of the room. Tucker got up from the floor, looking over the science station as Zach's cellphone began to glow a vivid green. A binary cloud spread from the open keypad, taking shape until it became, you guessed it, Technus.

"Ooh, this room will do nicely..." The ghost master of technology said, looking around. Reaching out a green-gloved hand, he made a shrink ray form into his hand from the parts set aside for the Heroes. After looking at it for a moment, he continued on his tirade. "Class D shrink ray, easily turned into a slaggin' good class A blaster gun."

"Hey Technus, I think the word you were looking for was slammin'. As in, my fist is slammin' into your face!" Someone yelled, as a black and white blur sped through the room and slammed into the black and grey clad ghost. The two phased through the wall and out onto the lawn. The whole class, minus the girls that hadn't woken yet, rushed to the windows to watch. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, and then sped off into the halls.

* * *

Danny dodged a laser blast from the ray gun Technus was holding. Seeing an opening, he took it and sped forward, managing to get in a few shots before he was blasted by the ray gun.

"Foolish choild, you cannot win!" Technus yelled, putting his hands above his head in a universal gesture of 'haha, I win!'. Just then, a klaxon began to sound, and a tower rose above the school. A blue-tinted glowing dome slid down, and in a second the whole school building was covered in the dome.

"Well, this is new." Both combatants said, staring at the now-active ghost shield. Metal shields slid down over the windows of the school building, and Danny could hear a faint announcement coming from inside.

_All students, please report to the gym. This is a full-scale super-villain alert. All teachers, please report to the emergency briefing room. In costume._

Well, this couldn't be good.

* * *

"_Ethan_, which locker did you put the thermos in?" Sam was yelling as the duo ran down the halls towards their lockers.

"I thought _you_ put the thermos in one of our lockers!" Tucker yelled over the klaxon.

"Well, it was your job!" Sam yelled, jumping, doing a flip and kicking off a sharp turn in the hall. Tucker stopped, staring after her.

"Man, I've _gotta _learn where she practices gymnastics." He mused, before taking off at a run. By the time he got to their lockers, he was panting and Sam hadn't even broken a sweat. She was rummaging through her locker, throwing various paraphanilia that Tucker didn't even _want _to know where she had gotten over her shoulders. She finally emerged with a rather battered thermos in her hands, one with two burnt palm prints on the bottom.

"The prototype? It's third period, Sam. Danny'll never get Technus into the Ghost Zone before that thing explodes!" Tucker exclaimed.

"He can fly at 900-something miles per hour, remember?" Sam said sarcastically, chucking the thermos to Tucker and grabbing all the things she had thrown on the floor and stuffing them back into her locker and slamming it. The duo took off at a run again, heading for the main entrance. As they got there, they peered out through the glass just in time to see the blue-tinted shield come down over the school.

"Well, at least _we_ can get out there..." Tucker began. Then the metal shield fell over the entrance in front of them, obscuring their view through the glass-windowed door.

"No, Tucker, we can't." Sam deadpanned. They both gasped and turned as they heard the teltale whine of an ecto-blaster being charged behind them. Valerie, in her ghost hunting suit, was aiming a rather menacing-looking gun at them. Or rather, the door.

"Move, guys. I don't know if this'll ricochet or not!" Valerie called out, firing just as Sam and Tucker jumped out of the way. There was a sizeable hole in the metal shield. Valerie kicked up her jet sled and sped through the opening, and Sam grabbed the thermos from Tucker and jumped out after her. As Tucker went to follow, the hole suddenly closed up. One of the seniors turned the corner at the end of the hall and spotted him, it was Lash. Tucker whipped out his PDA and moved towards a control panel, but all the PDA did was fuzz at him.

"Baby? Speak to me!" Tucker said, hugging his PDA. Lash was nearly standing above him now, and he took Tucker's PDA with a stretched arm.

"Dude, you _seriously _need to stop cheating on the toilet with your PDA." Lash snickered, taking his other arm and wrapping it around Tucker's torso several times. "And you really _should _be in the gym with everyone else."

* * *

"For the record, I blame you." Danny said above the whine of several different guns and bits of laser equipment being charged. He and Technus were floating back-to-back, surrounded by teachers in costume.

"Choild, I was only here to find my daught-" Technus's rant was cut short as Principal Powers, all decked in her yellow and white costume, stepped forward.

"Inviso-Bill and unknown specter, leave this campus immediately or the teachers will be forced to use lethal force." She began.

"It's Phantom! Danny Phantom! Can't you people get it right?" Danny asked, peeved.

"And Oi am no unknown specter! Oi am Technus, measter of all things mechanical! Lord of-" Technus was cut short yet again by the appearance of Valerie.

"Where's those ghosts? When I catch those ghosts, I'm gonna waste 'em!" She yelled, pretty much all her weaponry trained on the already laser-sighted Danny and Technus.

"For the record, choild, Oi blame _you_."

* * *

YAAAAAAY the lines are working! 


End file.
